Poke' girls
by Angelbride1234
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all set out on their Pokemon Journey. Couples changing.
1. First catch

Poke' Girls-Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

Prologue

In the wondrous town of Konoha, three shadows came into view, three females to be correct. They were the only females of the nine that graduated and got their first Pokemon. They walked down the road to their next stop. Even though they only just got their Pokemon, they each had dreams, to win Pokemon contests, defeating gyms is and to be the best breeder. Yes, let's say they are very different in a lot of ways, but not whether they care about Pokemon or not. They all love Pokemon and are excited about their new adventure. This adventure will lead them into traps, get them bruises and help them uncover a dastardly plan.

* * *

These newbie's were walking, Ino was cradling her new Pokemon as she walked, Hinata was holding it to her quietly, and I was just holding it out in front of me, staring at it. Even though we showed it differently we were all happy with their new starters. "Oh, you're so cute!!" Ino spoke in baby voice while squeezing the air out of it. "Ino, you're going to kill the thing" I said monotone. "Why aren't you cradling your Charmander Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Because I don't do that" I replied.

We decided to stop for the end of the day. I was the best cook of the group so I always make dinner. Ino was out to get firewood, and Hinata was making the Pokemon food. I was making a nonfattening stew. Every one of the recipes that I was going to make on this trip would have to be nonfattening or else Ino wouldn't eat it. This I had learned over the years of having Ino for a best friend. I had met my two traveling companions long ago. When I was eight I met Ino, and she helped me to care about people again (I'll explain that in later chapters) I had met Hinata on a trip to my local lake. She was being bothered by wingull and I helped her. I was so lost in the past that the food had almost burned, if it wasn't for charmander's quick thinking and pulled it off the fire it would have. I had to give Charmander an extra helping of food to settle that.

The next day we set out, on our way to their first destination. Ino was having a contest, and we needed to get there in time. As we were walking we saw a bush move. Ino nearly screamed in surprise, out comes an Oddish. Ino's surprise and fear went away at the sight of this creature. She went all googly eyed and immediately brought out her Pokemon to catch the little thing. "Go Petal!" she sent out a bulbasaur. She always did like grass types. (If you've seen the anime or the manga you know that her family owns a flower shop) I kept walking knowing that soon we would have a new traveling partner. Hinata soon caught up with me followed by a squealing Ino holding a pokeball. We soon came up to the town. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Please review and comment.


	2. Look out!

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

We had just gotten in and we were in the room the center gave us. Charmander was trying to do a flamethrower that he saw a charazard do on the TV. Ino was still going crazy over her new Pokemon she caught.

"Ino, why don't you see its moves?" I asked.

"That's a good idea!"She replied.

I sighed. Hinata was out training with her Squirtle and I was getting lonely. It would be a while until Ino got back. I decided to go into the woods with Charmander. There would have to be some good Pokemon there to catch. I got my pokeball and set out, as soon as we got out of sight I called out Charmander, we walked until we found a large clearing.

"Charmander Scratch" I commanded

He disappeared and then reappeared beside me. The next thing half the forests trees were on the ground cut into pieces.

"Good" I commented

I then heard clapping; I turned to see a boy about my age if not a year older. He had long hair n a low ponytail. I knew it to be Hinata's cousin Neji. Realization hit me like a bolder; this gym was run by Hinata's family. She moved into my house when she was deemed unworthy to be the gym leader. He was the gym leader in training if memory served. This made my blood boil, the reason she couldn't be gym leader was because she liked water types instead of psychic types. His Xatu flew next to him, how I hated him so much. There were many families that I hated but this one was the worst of them all.

"He's good, but he could be better" he said

Now he was taunting me! What a bastard!! How my friend Tenten had a crush on him I'll never know.

"I trained him" I replied.

"Well he could use more." He replied

"Why are you here?!" I replied through gritted teeth

"Can't I see the competition?" he asked

"Competition?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Yes, you have been deemed as a possible competitor in the gym."

I was speechless, _me _a possible treat to the Hyuuga gym.

"Well I need to train, so buzz off" I snapped

He turned around and left. I turned back to Charmander. He was giggling and rolling on the ground.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He immediately stopped and stood up strait. I returned him to his pokeball and started back to the center.

* * *

With Neji

I got onto my computer and downloaded the video. She didn't know it but my Kadabra was in the trees taping the whole convo between me and Sakura and beforehand when she was training.

I called all my friend to the screen. This girl had to be known.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called.

"What's up Neji?" Shikamaru asked

"We have a threat gentleman." I answered.

"What kind of threat?!" suddenly they were all interested

This kind. I uploaded the video.

"Ow! That had to hurt the bugs!" Shino said.

"That girl was HOT!" Naruto answered.

"She'll be fun to battle" Sasuke contemplated

"Troblesome." You guess --

"so be on the lookout." I said before logging out.

* * *

The end.


	3. The green ribbion

Hello everyone! Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner.

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

Ino's Pov.

As Oddish used a razor leaf attack, I could only think about the contest, I was going to win for sure!

"Hey Ino!"

I turned to see Sakura and Hinata running towards me.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"We went out and found a whole lot of berries!" Hinata's voice chimed.

"Really?!" I asked getting excited.

"Yeah! Come on!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura grabbed my hand in a vice grip type hold while dragging me along. I swear the trees were _jumping_ out of Sakura's way. Hinata, Petal, and Oddish were trying to keep up to Sakura inhuman speed. We came to a clearing; I couldn't believe my eyes, berries, tons of them everywhere! There were aspear berries and colber berries and even pinap berries. I ran to the nearest tree and began to stuff them into my bag.

Hina's P.O.V.

By the time we picked all the berries, it was close to dark. We headed out toward the center. After this, we were planning to go buy Ino a dress for competitions as well as new outfits for Sakura and me.

Sakura's Pov.

We headed out, money in our pockets and food in our bellies. We were heading down our first street when we saw a store that attracted Ino's attention.

Contest Apparel 

"Maybe they sell contest clothes" Ino advised.

I rolled my eyes; Ino could be so ditzy sometimes. We head in to find that they don't only sell things for contests. I looked over to see Ino with stars in her eyes. She grabbed about thirty dresses then raced into the changing room. She came out in a sparkly silver dress.

I sighed "Let me see the others" I ordered.

She slowly brought out the other dresses. All the same, I should have known. I sighed and walked over to a rack I had been at a little earlier after instructing Hinata to get a fishnet body. I came back with a two piece dress (Think of the shippuden outfit, only green with a fishnet body under It.) and Hinata with the fishnet. She changed into the dress, she came out looking beautiful. All the heads of the men in the store turned to look at her. Each one having nosebleeds mind you. Ino squealed in delight and ran in to change back, ran out and handed them back to me. We didn't let Ino carry money anymore. She is the only person I know who can blow through money like a tornado. We paid for the dress along with two other outfits for Hinata and me. We left and headed back to the center.

Normal Pov.

A mess. That's what Ino was right now. She was constantly walking back and forth. 'Dang nerves' she thought. Sakura was just watching this episode and finally got tired of it. She grabbed Ino and set her down on the vanity chair that was in the room, convenient (sp?). She looked over her appearance, she then turned and started rummaging through her bag. She came out with a ribbon, deep green. It had beautiful sparkles on it that made it even prettier. She rapped it around her neck and fashioned it like a choker. She let Ino up and she slowly and dramatically walked out the door. (Geez. I made her sound like lee.) She was calm, cool and collected. She was ready.

* * *

Bad? Good? I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and making you hope this would be a good chapter.

Also, Just to make things clear, Sakura is not a mary-sue, she's the main character. She's like ash.


	4. risk it all to win it all pt 1

Sorry for not updating!

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This is your host Kurenai Yuei at the white city (that's the town their in, sorry for not mentioning it sooner) contest!" A woman yelled into a microphone. Here are the judges! The fan club leader Iruka! Our own Nurse Shizune! And Give it up for White City's own Gym leader Hiashi Hyuuga!!

Saku's Pov.

I could feel Hinata tense beside me, then slump into her chair.

* * *

Back Stage

I was shaking in my boots. 'Dang nerves' I thought. One by one others were called until

"Next is Ino Yamanaka!" Kurenai announced.

The curtains pulled away to reveal myself to the crowd, I ran out onto the stage.

"Go, Petal!" I commanded

I threw a ball to show my flower ball capsule. Petal came out in the mist of the flowers.

"Razor Leaf!" I commanded

Petal released razor sharp leaves into the air to join the flowers.

'_Now the finale 'I thought_

"Vine tornado" I commanded

Petal jumped into the air, spreading his vines apart. He turned in a circle form, spinning the leaves and flower petals. Faster, faster, faster. I outstretched my hand in front of me. '_Snap' _a large lightappeared in the tornado. When I ended, sparkles, leaves, and petals danced around petal. He gently descended to the ground, making a perfect landing. I bowed and listened to the crowd rawer. I descended off the stage. I went back to the break room; none of the other contestants seemed to interest me until.

"Go, slash!" yelled a girl with dirty blond hair called.

A sandslash appeared on the stage in a field of lightning. Its hand started to glow, thrusting its hand toward the lightning, piercing it. Sparkles surrounded it, the crowd began to cheer.

"Give it up for our returning champion, Matsuri!"

The crowd went ballistic, as she left the stage.

Later

It was time for the results of the first round. The first was that girl, Matsuri. The second, the third the forth, the fifth, my heart skipped a beat; there I was in the final slot. I was going to next round!

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner!

Also I have a new fanfic out!

It's called _when Ice met fire!_

It's okay if you don't like it! It was made of pure boredom

But I ask you to read and review!


	5. risk it all to win it all pt 2

Sorry for not updating sooner.

I don't own N or P.

P.S. There are eight finalists not six; she was just in the sixth slot.

P.S.S. There was a rating change.

Ino's Pov.

I entered the stage to see my opponent looking at me with a cocky look.

"Give up now, girlie or be prepared to cry when I defeat you." He announced

"To bad, I don't have my eye drops." I retorted.

He gritted his teeth, turning it to a smirk.

"Go, fang!" he called.

Fang, I wonder what that is. It could be an ekins or Arbok. Maybe a growlith? I waited to see what I had in store for me. My eyes widened, I fell anime style. There was Fang, the Ratahta(sp?).

"What the heck is this, I thought that this would be more challenging!" I laughed. "Whatever, Lets go Petal!"

Petal came out, then no sooner he launched a Hyper fang attack. A razor leaf attach, One kit K.O., not much of a battle. My next Opponent was slightly tougher with his geodude, but still not much excitement. The real challenge came in the finals. I had to face against that girl Matsuri.

"Go slash!!" she called.

"Go, Petal!" I called

"Metal claw!" She commanded

There was a sequence of kicks and hits. Knocking down each others points. Finally, We came to a draw. Ten seconds on the clock, "Tackle!"I commanded ""Rollout!" Matsuri commanded. The two collided with each other. The smoke began to clear, both fell unconscious. We turned to the score board. We stared , smoke cleared Matsuri 27, Ino 28. Tears of joy filled my eyes, streaming down my face. Sakura and Hinata jumped the barrier. Running toward me with tears in their eyes. We all embraced until I pulled away and toward Matsuri, who was hovering over her injured pokemon. I outstretched my hand toward her. She took it looking worriedly toward her 'slash'. I nodded toward Hinata and Sakura. They raced over, a potion in Sakura's Hand. She began to spray the cuts while Hinata comforted the sandslash. Eventually it was healthy again. We went to the center to collect our things and leave. We were walking toward the gym when,

"WAIT!" someone screamed

We turned to see Matsuri running toward us. We paused, wanting to see what she needed.

"I saw you leaving and well.. CAN I TRAVEL WITH YOU GUYS?!" She screamed the last part.

"Sure, we would love to have you!" Ino answered.

That's how we came to have our first traveling partner. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

Sorry for the crappyness, also I'm going on vacation and I don't have a laptop so you guys won't have any story updates for a couple of weeks.


	6. battle on!

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

I'm soooo Soooooorryy about not updating

* * *

Saku's Pov.

We entered the gym to see and older man approached us.

"Welcome to the white city gym." He bowed

"I'm here to face the gym leader." I explained.

"Right this way." He leaded us to a battle arena.

I have to inform you that you have to fight a pre-match against his student." He apologized.

I smirked, knowing just who that was.

"Looking forward to it." I replied.

His eyes wandered to the others until he spotted Hinata.

"Miss Hinata!" He came running towards her. "I had no idea that you were here. Well, I didn't expecting the others, but certainly not you!" He blabbed while he shook her hand violently. She shyed away from the man as soon as he let her go. I rolled my eyes. '_Of coarse_.' I thought.

"Let's get going" I hissed.

He nodded and ran into another room, coming back soon after. He led me to a side of the field and instructed my friends to the stands. Of course, he led Hinata there. I rolled my eyes again. Then, without warning there was a whistle and a shadow appeared in front of the sun. Landing I assessed it as a Kadabra. I turned my attention to Neji who then appeared at the other side of the field, a confident smirk on his face. I gritted my teeth to the core. He was going to pay BADLY! I sent out Charmander hoping that my training had made him as strong as he needed to be.

"Flamethrower" I instructed.

Flames shot out from his mouth. The red flames empowered me. I suddenly felt a confidence as bright a s the flame consume me. I commanded another attack. His claw began to glow a silvery glow striking the Kadabra. Neji had a stressed look on him. Then I knew. I smirked, bringing my hand in a position that told him to stop. He stopped and returned to my side. The Kadabra fainted onto the floor. He called out his other Pokemon. An Xatu, the one from before.

I'm bad at fight seines so basically she kicked his ass.

As we waited for the gym leader, Hinata healed Charmander. I was lost in memories.

(Flashback)

_A little Sakura was sweeping the floor of the orphanage. _

_Then all of a sudden a vulpix came out of the bushes. She wandered over to see it. The small creature smiled up at Sakura. She smiled back and placed her hand on its head._

"_Hey little guy, what are you doing here? Where's your mom?" The vulpix looked down. Sakura's eyes fogged over with knowing "You don't have one?" it shook its head. She put her hand back on the creatures head and smiled. Oh, how that smile would never graced her lips again."Me neither." She answered. The small creatures eyes lightened. It turned around on its heel and ran off. She sighed, getting up slowly to return to her work until it ran back into her sight, a magby fallowing behind. She looked over the small creatures. Smiling she led them toward the orphanage. That day she gained her first friends._

(End flashback)

Neji whispered something unaudable to anyone other than the referee. He nodded.

"The next battle, by demand, will be a two on two" the referee

Hiashi came into the room then. Neji smirked. Hinata, Matsuri, and Ino all had concerned looks on their faces. Well Hinata's was concerned, Ino and Matsuri wanted to beat the shit out of Neji. I smirked at that thought. What they didn't know was that I had a secret weapon, well two.

"Not a problem" I replied.

Everyone except me and Hiashi had shocked looks on their faces. I threw two balls to reveal a Ninetails and a Magmar. Even Hiashi's eyes widened. He sent out his two, a Medichan and an Espeon. Smirking I snapped my fingers, this Sent Ninetails out at an unbelievable speed, they couldn't avoid a fire spin attack.

"Now Magmar! Jump into the fire spin!" I called.

Magmar jumped into the vortex. Appearing out of thin air in front of Medicham.

"Medicham, Destiny bound." Hiashi commanded quickly.

'This is something to be worried about. If Magmar knocked out Medicham, Magmar would be Knocked out too. I thought. I gritted my teeth in frustration until an idea hit me. I smirked. "Ninetails, get in there!" I commanded

Ninetails jumped into the vortex. Joining magmar.

"Iron Tail! Ninetails. Magmar. Sismic toss on Espeon."I commanded.

Ninetails came at Medicham from above. One by one glowing tails hit him, pushing him downward. Hitting the ground with a slam was too much. One down, one to go. I could see that magmar was having a bit of trouble with espeon's zap cannon. Dodging while trying to get close enough to hit the little pink rat. A bead of sweat ran down my head. This little 'rat' was going to be a real problem for me. What do I do, what do I… Wait I got it!

"Headbutt!!" I commanded.

Ninetails ran at full speed towards the rat. Just noticing his predicament, Hiashi ordered a dodge, but it was too late. The little rat had a head on collision. The hit was so powerful that it knocked it out of the vortex. I guess magmar felt like it couldn't let Ninetails have all the fun because he threw Espeon clear across the field. All other people stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I walked away quietly with magmar and Ninetails in toe.

I looked back to my friends, all wide eyed. I gave them the signal to fallow me. As they ran towards me I could hear them laughing. When they came to the point where I was, I was ingulfed in a hug.

"Ew for-head, you smell like sweat!" Ino disgustedly said

"What am I supposed to smell like?" I asked.

"Kill it you two." Matsuri announced.

"Thanks Matsuri" Hinata said.

" yeah, I mean, like you couldn't not get sweaty. Especially if your in contests." Matsuri smartly said.

" Are you saying its not hard to be a gym challenger?" I asked.

"well, in gym battles, its just defeating an opponent, you have to do that, _and _make it look good." Matsuri explained.

My blood boiled, I swear this girl says one thing more thing about gyms and their inferiority to contests, and she'll wish she was never born!

" I agree Matsuri, gyms are so brute like." Said my blond, now ex-best friend.

"b-but their-r m-m-more ch-ch-ch-challenging" Hinata argued.

Both blonds gasped. I wore a confident smirk on my face. The blond duo turned, death glairs beamed at me. I swear we stood like that for 15 minutes before we were asked to leave. We headed out to our next destination. Sleepy village, here we come.

* * *

Sorry for crappy chapter


	7. New enemy

Chapter Six.

No own anything except storyline.

Thoughts- _word_

Speech-"word"

* * *

Hina P.O.V.

We all walked to sleepy village. The news of Ninetails and Magmar had died down, and now, its back to Ino complaining about being tired, and that the sun isn't good for the skin. Sakura, as far as I could tell, was absolutely out of it. For what reason, I don't know, but I knew SOMETHING was bothering her, so I did what any good friend would do, I asked.

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, It's nothing" She replied.

I knew her better, something was wrong. Sakura was quiet, but never this quiet. I had only seen this look on her face once before, when Tsunade- Sama died.

(Flash back)

"Tsunade-sama, I'm through with the dishes!" A young Sakura shouted coming in from the next room.

She smiled at the young girl " That's great Sakura-Chan" the older woman replied.

Tsunade tries to get up.

"Tsunade-sama, don't get up!" Sakura ordered, concerned.

""Oh, all be f-" Tsunade falls, going unconscious.

"Tsunade- Sama!!!" Sakura scream, running to her suragent mother.

(End Flashback)

"_Tsunade-sama was extremely wise, she was in her fifties, but looked like she was in her early thirties. She was Sakuras adoptive mother, and mine for a short time. She took us both into her large house/hospital. Not only was she wise, but also she was an AMAZING doctor. She took Sakura under her wing, having her fallow her around from room to room, from patient to patient. She would come to my room and tell me all about the patients she visited" _Hinata thought, she looked at Sakura_. " But that's all over now"_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud boom in the distance.

"AH! What was that?!" Matsuri screeched.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Sakura replied, beginning to run towards the sound.

"Sakura- chan come back here, I-its not safe!" Hinata yelled.

"Damn it!" Ino mumbled through gritted teeth before taking off after Sakura.

Sakura soon arrived to the site, finding trees fallen over, some on fire. The creatures (you know what I mean, I'm going to call them creatures from now on) were trying to flee, only to be sucked up by a powerful machine. Two people stood atop the great behemoth. One had shoulder length red hair, the other blue and- TWO HEADS!?!?!?

"Who are you!?" Ino screamed at them

(Team motto)

Warning: Crap!!!!!

'we r the ones that go creep in the night'

'filling everyone with fright'

'the moon, the stars'

'even the heavens above'

'can not escape our might'

'we r the dreaded team sound'

"I won't let you get away with this!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh really? Whatcha gunna do about it, huh little girl?" The red haired laughed.

"Go char!" Sakura yelled.

"Now, burst their balloon!!" She commanded.

Char attacked their balloon with a metal claw, puncturing it, sending it plummeting to earth. Right before it hit, a purple glow circled around it, setting it gently on the ground. The red head and two-headed guy came crawling out, heaving a heavy sigh.

Their sighs were soon stopped by an ice-cold voice calling them out.

"You're a disgrace!" It said.

The two nimrods, I nicknamed them, froze at the sound of the voice. We all turned our heads towards the sound. There stood a girl, no older than myself.

The nimrods scurried to grovel at her feet.

"Forgive us Rin-sama!" Two heads begged.

"There will not be anymore delays, I swear!" said the Red head.

"There better not be." She said calmly, while slowly walking towards us. " You have a strong charmander, mind if I take it?" she pulled out a solid black ball and threw it at charmander. He was sucked into the ball, which started to shake. As soon as it stopped, chars ball broke.

Rin, I believe, came and picked up the ball. "I guess he doesn't want you as a trainer." She said to me, throwing the ball " Go"

Charmander came out, but he wasn't char, Anymore. His eyes were a solid red, and his teeth were bared. Only one thing ran through my mind………

…………….

………………..

…………………..

……………..

…………….

…_'this can't be happening'_

* * *

End!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. pleas fall on a cold heart

I'm back!!!

Finally, I'm back writing fanfic's!!

Disclaimer- I wish!!

Trust me, now that I look back onto this story, I realized how much of a piece of shit this story really is, so, to my beloved readers, I promise to do a MUCH better job from now on!! Also, to the many people who have reviewed to my story, THANK YOU! It is your requests for more that have gotten me back behind the computer screen and writing more stories, please, keep it up!

NOW, ONTO THE STORY!!!!

'He doesn't want you as a trainer'…..

'He doesn't want you as a trainer'….

'He doesn't want you as a trainer' ....

The words spun inside my head, Rins Ice- cold voice dripping with nothing other than utter disgust. My legs suddenly felt like twigs trying to hold up a house, and just like those twigs, after a valiant Endeavour, I broke. My legs fell out from under me and a river began to flow from my eyes. Tears that I thought I had used up were flowing freely from my eyes now. The tears from my parents murder, the tears from my teacher and the only woman I ever called mother besides my birth mothers death, and now, the tears from losing one of the only things precious to me.

"No" I whispered pitifully

"Sorry hunny, he's mine now. Oh, but don't worry, he's in good hands now, he's with a trainer that can truly help him reach his" she chucked "'maximum potential.'" She spoke mock- sweetly.

I hung my head in utter shame. 'Was I not training him properly? Could I have been just holding him back? Am I doing that with nine- tails and magmar too?' These questions only caused more tears to flow from my eyes.

(Normal POV.)

Rin watched the sobbing girl with utter detest. How could his be the student of the legendary Tsunade? Well, that didn't matter anymore. She slipped the recent catch into her pocket, and pulled out another black orb. Smirking, she glared at the defenseless girl in front of her. Smirking, she threw the black orb into the air , which opened to reveal a large bolder looking creature with clawed hands and feet and a large device strapped to the top of its head. It opened its eyes to reveal bloodstained red eyes. Rins smirk grew wider.

"Golem, rollout." She commanded

The creature withdrew its legs, arms, and head into its massive body. It began to roll mercilessly towards Sakura, gaining speed as it drew nearer. Just before she was about to be crushed by the creatures' massive body, vines wrapped protectively around Sakura's torso, saving her from death, unfortunately, her leg was not as fortunate. It made an unearthly crack as the creatures' massive body shattered the bone. Sakura, who at that point was so dazed, she probably didn't feel anything more than a gentle breeze hitting her leg.

"Sakura!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed to her best friend.

(Sakura's POV)

I faintly heard someone call my name. I looked towards the source of the noise to find Ino tear stricken running towards me, a tearful Hinata and Matsuri who looked like she was ready to barf up her lunch. They surrounded me, all their faces filled with concern and anger. They all kept glancing down at my leg in-between promises that it was going to be fine.

'What is going to be fine?' I wondered faintly

I glanced down at my leg, or what was left of it. Blood covered my leg and the ground around it

'that's gunna hurt like hell later' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, it all suddenly came back to me the explosion, the two idiots, that girl.

"Charmander " I whispered faintly.

I turned my head towards the girl, she turned back half way towards me. I slowly stood up, my leg screamed otherwise, but I wouldn't give up, she wasn't going to take him away from me! Her eyes widened slightly, before going back to icy cold, black abysses.

" Give me back Charmander!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I sprinted towards the shell-shocked girl. As I was about to tackle her to the ground and beat her to a bloody pulp until she agreed to give me back Charmander, the rock with legs grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me back towards the forest. My back met with a tree trunk, splinters lodging into my back, making deep gashes. Blood gushed out of my mouth as I slid to the ground. My vision began to fade as I watched the girl turn away from me.

" Char..man..der.." I whispered out painfully.

She stopped dead in her tracks. I reached out towards her.

"Give…..him back…..to me" I commanded.

"You really want him back, don't you?" She asked, never turning to face me

"pl..ease..just…..give him back.." A single tear rolled down my bloodstained cheek.

She finally turned back to face me. The ice had somewhat melted and I could finally see the humanity inside her, that she wasn't a cold-hearted creature, but a human like me. She smirked at me.

"Then tell you what, if you can both find and defeat me, I'll give charmander back to you." She challenged.

She pulled out a black orb out , which opened, sucking the rock creature back into it. She put that black orb into her pocket and pulled out a similar orb. It opened to reveal a large brown bird. Rin climbed onto the large bird.

"Until then, Haruno Sakura." She stated before disappearing into the clouds. I was fascinated with the beauty of the beast and what it would be like to fly, until something hit her

'how does she know my real name?' I questioned before my vision went black.

Well, there you go!!!! Enjoy, and please leave a comment!


	9. Will it all fall apart?

Disclaimer- I don't own either of these animes!!!!!!!

(Sakuras' POV)

When I awoke, I found myself staring at familiar white ceilings, white ceilings I knew better than any other thirteen year old and probably eve most adults. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of cream-colored fur and felt soft breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. I smirked, knowing just who it was before turning to face the deep crimson eyes of my good friend ninetails. For what felt like days, we shared a connection of utter understanding, the understanding of pain, of loneliness. As I finally became fully awake, I realized that everyone was there. Ino's head rested on the bed, her ponytail halfway undone, blond hair flailed out around her. Petal slept at her feet, oddish sitting precariously on top of his green bulb, also deep in sleep. Hinata slept soundly on her other side, squirtle curled into his shell laid on her lap. Matsuri was curled up in a ball on the floor, cuddling her sandslash close to her. Everyone was there_, 'everyone except'_. I bit my lip, tears forming in my eyes. Before a single tear could slide down my face, a clawed finger wiped them all away. I turned my head back in shock. Magmar laid there, eyes filled with sadness and worry. I smiled at him, bringing my hand up to stroke the side of his face. His eyes widened in shock. I was confused as to why he would make such an expression to such a simple thing until I finally realized that I had never stroked or praised my Pokémon in a physical way such as this. Could this have been what drove charmander away? I lowered my head to try to hide the tears that cascaded down my cheeks. I felt a nose lick the back of my neck and four tails wrap around my waist. I looked back to meet ninetails knowing gaze. Her gaze always had captured her, how she just had a look of knowing, as if she had lived a thousand years, and she very well may have. I began to sit up, my whole body screamed at me to just lay back down, and I couldn't help but wince at the pain. Ninetails and Magmar looked on with worried expressions. Suddenly a knock on the door jolted everyone awake. Magmar pulled me back to the bed. I got the message and began

To 'sleep'. I could hear the others scramble to make themselves look presentable. Then the door flew open and a loud voice call out.

"HAS SHE WOKEN UP YET?" The voice yelled annoyed, it appeared to be the voice of a woman.

"No, officer Anko, she hasn't" Hinata answered quietly.

"WHAT? IT'S ALREADY BEEN TWO DAYS!" she screamed, I nearly broke my façade out of pure shock.

'_Two days? Two f***** days?!'_ I thought

"Anko, have you figured out who that was that attacked us before?" Ino asked

'Us? I was the only one who was getting beaten to a pulp!' I thought angrily.

Suddenly it went stone cold quiet. Too quiet, it was suffocating. I thought I was going to scream until..

"We've confirmed that that people who attacked you earlier were all members of Team Sound." She announced. Every eye bulged every jaw dropped, everyone's breath hitched.

"Team S-Sound?" Ino asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes, we've been doing all we can to find them, I assure you. They have been a pain in the ass for some time now." She sighed, exasperated.

"So your telling me that charmander is in the hands of a group who are probably doing some kind of test on him right now?!" I sat up strait, my façade gone to hell now.

They all stared at me, jaw down to the ground and eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Sakura" My emerald eyes shifted to lock with sky blue ones, I cringed, the bay blue eyes that belonged to my best friend were filled with fear, worry, and worst of all pity. Fear for the safety of charmander, worry for how I would take it, and pity for me having to write another name on the list of friends and family that I cared about that were taken away from me. I shifted my gaze down to my lap, where my hands were inadvertently griping the sheets. Suddenly I felt the pressure of a body and smooth arms snaked around my neck. Then another on my other side. My gaze shifted up, only to be greeted by the sight of blond hair draped in front of my face. They shifted to my left to be met with a short midnight blue tuff of hair. We stayed like that for what felt like an hour before Matsuri finally spoke.

"Well guys, we had better let sakura rest, come on Hinata, Ino-chan!" She called half way out the door. Said two reluctantly unwrapped their arms from my neck and slowly walk out of the room. After I heard the door being shut, I laid my head back next to Ninetails and Magmar. The duo looked up at me, then I could feel a clawed hand laid protectively over my shoulders and a head being laid next to my head. I turned my head to meet the ruby colored gaze of ninetails. I smiled at her before returning to staring back up at the plastered ceiling. Before slipping back into unconsciousness, one thought ran through my head.

'We'll get him back'

(Ino's POV)

I walked through the streets of Lazy village. My head and my heart were both filled with sadness and I was so deep in my thoughts on what had happened only days ago I didn't notice a giant sign 50 feet in front of me before splat. I prepared my back to meet the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a pineapple shaped shadow. I had to shield my eyes to the sun to be able to see into chocolate brown eyes. It was a boy who had saved me, and a cute one at that. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of an attractive boy so close I could feel his hot breath.

"So troublesome" I heard the boy mumble.

Suddenly I broke out of my trance. I pushed the boy away and caught myself before hitting the ground. The boy though wasn't so lucky. He stumbled backwards before falling right on his ass. I turned on a heel and swiftly walked away, leaving the boy dumbfounded and his pride damaged.

(Hinata's POV)

I sat on the bank of the small pond, watching Squirtle swim around happily. He smiled at me with a smile that shone brighter than a blazing fire, which I returned with a small smile.

'Imagine what it would be like to loose him' A small voice in the back of my head spoke.

I shook off the thought, not wanting to even imagine what it would be like. I sighed, looking up at the sky, watching a flock of pidgey fly overhead.

I wanted to be like that; free to fly wherever I wanted to go with no constraints whatsoever, not having someone everywhere she goes whisper 'hey, isn't that a Hyuuga?' or ' I heard that she got banned from the gym because she wasn't good enough' it always made my stomach churn everytime I herd these things said, that was until she came along, the only person that didn't care about my family or my heritage, only smiled at me, I always felt better when I saw her smile. 'Sakura' I thought, 'I couldn't help you back then, I'm so sorry.' Tears fell down my face, I wiped them away quickly as to not let him see me cry. I returned my gaze back to the pond, but squirtle was gone. I began to look around frantically, looking to my left, my right, thoughts of what could have happened to him running through my mind, before I found him right in front of me, looking up at me puzzled by my sudden hysteria. I heaved a relieved sigh, all of my fears going out with it.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little on edge after that whole episode with Sakura." I reassured him.

His bright smile returned, shining brighter than ever. I smiled back, hoping that he wouldn't worry about her anymore. Suddenly I spotted a speck of movement behind Squirtle and apparently so did he because he immediately spun around to face the direction of the noise. The bush rustled again, except this time a bloody blue ball made its way through before blacking out. I immediately jumped into action by wiping the blood away to reveal a very deep gash that looked like a dog could have done it. In fact I was sure it was a dog. Suddenly I heard a voice call out.

"Come on, find it, find that poliwag!" A masculine voice called out.

Suddenly I could hear the sound of running paws. 'Dogs' I thought, a Pokémon hunter. The thought of it just made me have a tighter grip on the small poliwag clutched in my arms. I backed away quickly from the bushes, Squirtle fallowing suit, standing in front of me. There was a rustle in the bushes and then it showed itself, five large Mightyanna came out of the bushes. I held Poliwag closer, slowly reaching for Squirtles ball. I knew that with squirtle as slow as he is, there was no chance to get away, except if I could get him back into his ball, then I might have a chance of getting away, but before I had a chance to get the ball out, he had jumped into action, hitting the mightyanna with a powerful watergun. This did nothing but make them angrier and before Squirtles feet had even touched the ground, they had already begun to attack him mercilessly. I felt hot tears run down my face. I avert my eyes down to poliwag, who looks back up at me with both pleading and encouraging eyes. They pleaded for me not to leave her (I made it a her, deal with it), but also encouraged me to protect Squirtle. I returned my eyes to the black mass that surrounded my companion. I was so confused, If I stay here, I could loose Squirtle and if I tried to stop, they would go after poliwag, I was weighing the two options when suddenly I herd probably what was the worst sound I have ever or would ever hear in my entire life.

"Squirtle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I herd him screech. It wasn't a normal screech, it was the kind of screech a creature makes when it is being slowly ripped to pieces. The sound made the small stream of tears evolve into a raging river. I couldn't take anymore of it. I was so unsure of what was happening, I just did the first thing that came to my mind, I screamed.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I blared out.

The entire pack of mightyanna turned towards me. I slowly stood up, glaring at them the entire time. I was about ready to charge at them when a voice chimed in.

"Wait" It spoke. Out of instinct, I turned my head towards the sound, revealing a tall, brown haired woman glaring down at me. I cringed at the intensity of the stare, which only caused her to smirk. She raised her hand to the mightyanna, a command to stop obviously because they immediately dropped squirtle and came prancing over to her side. I rushed over to squirtle, praying that he was alright, but before I could even move, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shell. I looked up to see a young boy, no older than me, a large smirk written across his face. Two red marks ran along the side of his face and just like the woman had teeth like that of a wolfs.

"Kiba, lets go!" The woman commanded him. Kiba turned his head towards the woman, annoyance, plain and clear written all over it. The woman growled lowly in response and Kiba immediately went to join her at her side. The woman's look of annoyance quickly turned to a fake smile as she stretched her arm out towards me.

"Now, will you be so kind as to hand over that little cretin your holding, please?" She asked, fake politely.

I looked down at poliwag. He returned the look with one that showed nothing worse than utter terror. Her smile became more forced, as if she was using all of her self- control to not just kill me now and take him by force.

"Please hand him over quickly, my dogs are hungry." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Screw off, old hag!" I spat at her.

Kiba's mouth dropped open out of sheer shock before forming into a small smirk. The woman's self- control finally broke, her fake smile forming into a deep scowl. Raising her hand up towards me, she ushered her dogs to attack. I turned on my heel, running as fast as my legs would take me. I could hear the sound of paws trailing after me, getting closer, and closer, and closer. Hot tears flew out of my eyes and trailed behind me. I saw a glint of light among the shadows of the trees as if it were the light of heaven standing out against the darkness of the world. I reached out towards it, hoping that it would be like a fairy tale and my shining prince would show up and save me. The light soon surrounded me, I shut my eyes, bracing for the imminent impact of my face to the gravel road, but instead of the ground I felt the warmth of a body . I opened my eyes to be met by a blinding orange fabric. I looked up to meet with the face of a god, hair brighter than the sun and eyes bluer than the sea. I quickly stood up from his lap, bowing in shame.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered out.

"don't worry about it" He grinned. I thought nothing could be brighter than his hair but I was wrong, there was one thing that could outshine his hair, and that was his smile, I smiled back at him, and there we stood, smiling at each other. That is, until-

"Sorry to interrupt you two" an icy voice chimed in. I turned towards the voice to reveal a dark haired boy with eyes blacker than coal and colder than Ice. I felt his penetrating stare fixated on me and subconsciously winced and immediately punished myself for doing so, because this caused him to smirk. Suddenly he was inches in front of me, black orbs staring into lavender ones. I was scared stiff by this boy and couldn't do anything about it except widen my eyes. He brought my chin up with his index and middle finger, his smirk growing bigger with my fearful expression. Suddenly a jet of water shot out, catching the boy off guard, which caused him to fall flat on his ass. I turned my head to face an injured but happy poliwag jumping up and down. I giggled at his playfulness before walking over to the dark haired boy, outstretching my hand to help him up. Refusing my kind gesture he stood up, glaring at the blond haired boy who looked like he was either going to laugh his guts out or explode trying to hold it in. I smiled, these boys must be really good friends.

"Hina- chan!" I herd a familiar voice call. My smile got even bigger as I saw the long- haired blond rush over to my side. I felt the dark haired boy turn stiff beside me. I side- glanced at him to see a small shade of pink had covered his face. She began aimlessly gossiping about what she and Matsuri had bought that day. I looked over her shoulder to see an exhausted Matsuri unloading about ten bags from each other onto the ground. She rambled on for about twenty minuets before being interrupted by the handsome blond boy.

" Hey, you guys wanna go get something to eat?" He asked. I could tell Ino was about to retort with a defiant no but I really wanted to get to know this boy, and I'm sure the dark haired boy wanted to get to know her.

"Sure!" I answered maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Ino looked at me with skeptical eyes. I gestured with my eyes towards the dark haired boy. Ino glanced at him, quickly glancing back with hopeful eyes. My smile grew even bigger which she returned with a smile of her own. We returned our eyes to the two boys.

"Alright." Chirped Ino

"Oh and by the way, I'm Naruto and this tomato is Sasuke." Stated Naruto

And so the four friends walked off to dinner, leaving an oblivious Matsuri behind. Said dusty blond lifted her head at the loss of chatter to see the four silhouettes happily leaving her all alone.

"Wait, hina- chan, Ino-chan!" She called out to them. The four friends didn't even turn around to face to girl. The long haired blond turned her head over to the side.

"Oh, could you just take those to the room? Thanks!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing from view. The short haired girl stood there, staring at the spot her once roll- model had stood, tears welling up in her eyes. Wiping them away with her sleeve, she began to pick up the dozen or so bags of stuff Ino said she just had to have off the ground, but before she could pick up the last five a porcelain hand gripped them. Her head shot up to meet the turquoise orbs of a familiar red- head.

"Garra!" She yelped, immediately standing up to face her old friend, a smile plastered onto her face. He turned his head to look at the place the group of four had stood last, his eyes turning into that of daggers.

"So, these are the people you call 'friends?'" he spat, anger laced within every word. Her smile faded and eyes drooped, replaced with one of sadness. The tears she had been repressing started to leak out, dropping to the ground and making small puddles within the dirt and when she was about to break down into a sob, a comforting hand was laid on her shoulder. Onyx eyes shot up to meet love filled turquoise.

"Lets take a walk." He whispered, she nodded simply, too tear stricken to do anything more. He took her petite hand in his large ones before leading her off. Over the past ten minuets six people had stood there, all having made decisions that wouldn't just change their lives, but the life of another. And the worst part was, all six had stood had stood there, and all were more or so oblivious to the pink haired girl baring witness to the scenes, dressed in nothing but a hospital gown, with tears running down her cheeks and a sad smile on her face.

Well, I'm beat! It took me a week to write this and so, I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. chap ideas

Ok, this is obviously not the next chapter, but I'm having major writers block and so, I, again, turn to you, the reader, and ask you this, after you read the last chapter, what idea popped into your head about the next chapter? I want to know what your ideas, so just scroll down and you'll see a big green button that says

'Review this story/chapter'

Click on it and leave me a comment with your ideas. I will take each and every one into consideration before writing the next chapter. Thank you.


	11. A new partnership

Disclaimer- I don't own either of these!The only thing I own is Rin.

* * *

Splish…..splish……splish

A petite hooded figure soaked to the bone, slowly treaded down the street. Bubblegum pink hair stuck to her forehead, and dull green eyes stared blankly at the ground. Her eyes adverted to the sky above her, crying the tears the she herself cannot.

"Was it right?" she whispered softly to herself.

Flashback

The green eyed, bubblegum haired girl walked slowly into a hospital room, clad in nothing but a loose fitting hospital gown. She slowly made her way to the chest of drawers that held all of her clothing, leaving a breadcrumb trail of water and blood along the way. Opening the bottom drawer, she lifted all of the clothing out of the compartment. Carefully she looked over the clothing before plucking out a few articles and placing the rest of them inside a blue duffle bag that lay on the hospital bed. Going into the small sliding door closet she changed into the clothing she picked out of the bundle. Coming out of the closet she was clad in a black strapless tube-top, a long-sleeved mesh top that had gloves that attached to her middle finger, black short-shorts and mesh thigh-highs. She carefully slipped on a black skirt that went down to her knees and was slited on the sides and a black v-neck half top that only covered down over her tube top, leaving her torso revealed, only covered by mesh. Finally she slipped on knee high black sandals/boots and a thick black belt. Placing two red orbs on her bag, she filled the rest of duffle bag with necessary provisions. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she placed on the last of her ensemble, a black, hooded cloak. Stepping out of the hospital, she looked up at sky, as grey and dark as her mood before pulling up the hood of her cloak and beginning her trek out of town.

End Flashback

She herd people going in and out of neighboring restraunts and bars, discussing various gossip, until one bit of news traveling between two young men caught her attention

"Hey, did you hear about what happened over there in Insetto City!?" Questioned the taller of the two.

"Huh?" answered the other.

"What, you didn't hear about team sounds recent takeover?!" said the other.

"Oh yeah! I herd the person who led it was a chick, and a damn scary one I hear! I herd she defeated the entire police force with only a charmander!" responded the other.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Abandoning her coat and backpack she began running at full speed towards Insetto City. The two men were left to stair and wonder what could have possibly caused this sudden action.

Soon she reached the forest that divided Lazy village with Insetto city. The thorns scratched her legs as she ran through the brush, but she didn't care, the only thing she felt was the burning rage that boiled within her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of trekking through the forest, she reached the city, or what was left of it. The only thing left standing were a few scattered buildings and the cities main tower, a large high-rise that once housed hundreds of bugs nests all around its tall frame. Now the life that had once teemed from this city was gone, the bugs had moved on and the cities people were gone. She just stared at the destruction, totally in awe at the amount of destruction these people had caused in such a short amount of time. Shaking her head, she slowly slipped into the crowd of people, desperate to get out of the city. Eventually she navigated her way to an alleyway entrance, which she successfully slipped into unnoticed by the sound lackys stationed at every intersection, and eventually she found a spot to sit down, a precarious spot barely wide enough for her to slip into successfully, not to mention a full grown man. Calming her nerves and slowing down her body completely allowed her to fully assess her situation, and with this calmness she was able to create complete a very simple, three step plan of action, step #1 get as many pokemon and people out as she could, Step#2 rough up team sound a little bit, and Step#3 get out of there. Deciding for her plan she reached for her belt for the orbs that held her dear friends inside, before realizing, to her horror that they had been left with her bag. Cursing herself for being so stupid she slithered her way out from her precarious hiding spot. Walking around leisurely as to not attract attention, she came across two team sound members unloading cages into a large warehouse. Ducking behind a nearby crate she watched with interest.

One cage in particular interested her most, a beat up sneazel sat inside of a cage, clutching what appeared to be a large egg. She stared at the cage for obviously to long because eventually the sneazle felt her gaze, because she stared back with pleading eyes, as if asking her to get her out of here. Understanding what she was asking she nodded, and the pleading gaze suddenly turned into a joyous glower as she realized that she was going to be saved, and with this knowledge, the sneazle fell asleep with a smile on her face.

After the men finished unloading the cages they pressed a large red button on what appeared to be a control panel. With a loud moan the large door began to close, and with amazing speed Sakura slipped in before it closed completely, immediately, she lept to the spot that the sneazel was being kept. Even though the sneazel was apprehensive at first, she eventually clambered onto Sakuras back, holding onto the what appears to be an egg close to her. Now with sneazels night vision, the duo was able to save all of the other Pokemon in the warehouse. Using the strength of some of the larger pokemon, they were successfully able to release the others to the surrounding forest. After releasing the others, Sakura and sneazel slipped into the basement of an abandoned food storage facility.

"So, is that your baby?" Sakura inquired

The sneazle shook her head.

"Just a tiny stranger" Sakura assumed

Sadly, the sneazel nodded. Smiling, Sakura held her hand out to the creature.

"Partner" She spoke softly.

Smiling back the sneazel returned the handshake, looking up admiringly at Sakura.

From then on, the two began their partnership, and together began the rebellion against team sound. Eventually, the duo became famous, not only for their amazing liberations of captured and caged Pokemon, but their ability to work together. Sakura, better known as cherry, became an Icon to the people of Insetto city, and eventually they attracted the attention of a certain group of people, two in particular, a loud- mouthed, blue-eyed blond and a quiet, white-eyed girl who were searching for their lost friend.

* * *

Happy Labor day everybody! I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it. I also would like to thank all of my readers and commenters, it's you guys that keep me going, so keep it up!


End file.
